Virtual money is a kind of unreal electronic money for circulating through the virtual market over the Internet. In a current virtual money transaction procedure over the Internet, to ensure the security of the entire transaction procedure, the system will generally inquire a money balance of a user in the system according to the identity of the user that has been verified, and then determine whether the system can complete the current transaction of the user according to balance information and current transaction amount information. If it is determined that the current transaction can be completed, the current transaction amount of the user will be deducted; if it is determined that the current transaction cannot be completed, failure information about the current transaction will be returned to the user, notifying the user of insufficient balance.
Therefore, during a process of payment transaction, when the user confirmed the transaction after selecting the item(s) to be paid, the transaction system will firstly inquire the balance of the user account, and then return the result according to the actual transaction information. In the circumstance of the insufficient account balance, the system will directly return a transaction failure, which, as a result, will appear for multiple times in mass Internet applications, thus decreasing the success rate of payment of the system in practice. In addition, since the steps of the entire process of payment transaction are executed in sequence, the transaction system will be blocked for waiting for the return from the balance information inquiry before returning the result to the user, which will affect the performance of the system in practice. Also, the system may return a result completely opposite to what is expected by the user due to the insufficient balance, which will affect user's payment experiences.